1. Field
The present invention relates to a central control apparatus for controlling facilities, a facility control system, and a facility control method, and more particularly, to a central control apparatus capable of simulating the power consumption of facilities, a facility control system, and a facility control method.
2. Background
With the recent modernization of facilities in buildings, automated control systems for the automated control of facilities like electricity, lighting, air-conditioning, disaster prevention, crime prevention, etc. are becoming common. That is, facility control systems that allow for integrated management of facilities are now being developed actively.
In general, a facility control system may be configured based on a monitoring point for control or monitoring, which is commonly called a control point. Thus, the user may establish a single or several control points for a single facility or equipment, and may perform monitoring, control, etc. on that facility using values of the control point. Therefore, the user may establish a corresponding control point depending on the type and shape of a facility installed in a building, and register it in the facility control system for the automated control of the building.
Conventionally, in the case of energy-saving control over a facility or equipment controlled by a central control apparatus, an expert analyzes facility or equipment operational data collected from the control point for a predetermined period of time (usually, a minimum of three months and up to a year), and create a control scenario for that facility or equipment using the analysis result.
The operation of the facility or equipment is controlled according to the control scenario created by the expert, and the expert checks whether or how much energy is saved based on the control result.
As energy-saving control over facilities or equipment depends on the expert's experience or capability, the presence or level of any energy saving effect for each facility or equipment cannot be kept constant, and it takes a long time to create a control scenario for energy-saving control.
To solve this problem, there is an urgent need for necessary technologies.